


Christmas Ghost

by Medicore



Series: Hamliza Oneshots [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attics, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore
Summary: Alexander still hasn't come down from the attic....
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamliza Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not near Christmas or Halloween but shhh 
> 
> noBoDy nEeDs tO knOw~

“Do we have all of the decorations out yet?” Eliza asked, setting a small fake tree onto the fireplace. It was Christmas season and the family was busy putting up decorations for it. They had finally finished decorating with all the big stuff like outside the house and the Christmas tree, but now there was just one box left with mini decorations inside. It was up in the attic and Eliza had told her husband to go get it a while ago, but he still hadn’t returned.

Philip stopped playing Christmas songs on his piano to say, “Not yet. Daddy's still up in the attic, I think.” 

“He’s still up there? What’s been taking him so long?” Eliza asked to herself, looking at the cuckoo clock perched upon a shelf. He had been gone for 10 minutes, there was no reason for him to be still up in the attic, especially when it wasn’t like he had to spend time looking for the box.

Eliza walked upstairs to the attic. The lights were off in there.

“Hello? Alexander? Are you there?” She got no answer. Eliza flicked the lights on to see boxes scattered around the wooden floor and her husband nowhere in sight. 

“Alexander?” she called out again, the feeling of worry bubbling in her throat and chest. Where was that man? Was he okay? The door slammed shut and Eliza let out a surprised yelp. The attic window was open. Eliza carefully walked over to it and peered over, hoping that something bad wasn’t waiting for her outside. There was nothing but the view of the neighborhood with their decorations being set up. She closed the window and turned around.

“Boo!” Something sprang out from behind a cluster of boxes and nearly pushed her to the floor. Eliza screamed and then came face to face with a man wearing a white blanket over their head. 

“Oh my goodness, Alexander!” Eliza gasped, slapping his arm. “You scared me so badly! I thought something had happened to you!”

Alexander chuckled, snuggling up to her and planting a kiss onto her forehead. “Betsey, you know that I would fight off something bad happening to me, right?”

“Of course you would, silly head. I worry for you anyway.” Eliza smiled. “Now, are you finally going to bring that last Christmas box downstairs? The kids and I have been waiting for quite some time.” 

“Yeah, I will, don’t worry.”

“And are you going to put that blanket back where it belongs and clean up the mess you made?’ Eliza asked, gesturing to the boxes still lying on the floor. Alexander laughed and rubbed his neck, saying, “Don’t worry, Betsey. I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”


End file.
